


An essay about bread

by Orchid_Scion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i wrote this essay for english class, it is about bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Scion/pseuds/Orchid_Scion
Summary: For english class, I was told to write an essay about a picture, or a photoset of three pictures. The picture I chose was of a loaf of bread which I had baked myself. The picture was taken to show my brother the glorious loaf, and I decided I liked it enough to keep it afterwards.
Kudos: 1





	An essay about bread

Making a good loaf of bread is not particularly difficult, but it is a commitment. Don't take this to mean that bread is something that should be meditated over before you try it. If you want to make bread, and haven't before, go for it. It's not hard, but it does take up time if you want to do it right. That's my only point. It can take up to sixteen hours to make "very basic" bread from scratch. While at least eight and up to twelve of these hours are spent doing something else (like sleeping overnight) as the yeast activates in a mixture of honey, water, and bread flour, the rest of the time spent waiting are in hour long increments, and your bread can be ruined or left inedible if you are late to completing the important steps. Of course, this is a warning, but I don't mean to warn you off ever making bread. If you leave the bread to rise for too long, it'll just be larger than it's supposed to be, which is an only issue when making shaped loaves. However, it can be dangerous to leave the bread in the oven too long when it's supposed to be heated to 400°F before you put the bread in the oven.

Fortunately, I did not actually run into any of these issues the two times I have made bread, and neither has my brother, who introduced me to the recipe. Do not think that I knew what I was doing the whole time, even though I did have a recipe that was pretty good at outlining what I had to do. You should read out the entire recipe before you get started with anything, and should make sure nothing is planned that could get in the way of you completing a step. I'm not saying you should clear an entire day, just to make bread, but make sure you don't have anywhere to be- other than your kitchen.

All of this is just a suggestion, written in my rambling way. If you want to put yeast in your fridge, feed it, and let it sit for months, go for it. I'm not the one to blame if that goes poorly. Bread can be made several different ways, and if you're going to make bread, figure out which one works for you. I personally think that making bread from scratch is the best, and when we have bread, whether we bought it or baked it, it never lasts long. That said, if you're going to bake, bake what makes you happy, whether that be brownies, cake, or scones. I didn't write this to be a step-by-step guide. I'm just writing to make a statement. You do what makes you feel good, or you consider best for yourself, dear reader.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the bread, idk, message me about it? I still have the picture if you really care about seeing the loaf.


End file.
